Realita
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Blair dan Dan. Waldorf dan Humphrey. Berdialog mengenai realita dengan langit malam New York sebagai latarnya. 3x22. Dare to Dair! RnR?


**Realita**

By Sapphire

_Standard discalimer applied_

**Summary: **Blair dan Dan. Waldorf dan Humphrey. Berdialog mengenai realita dengan langit malam New York sebagai latarnya.

**Warning:** OOC-maybe, crack, Dan's POV, 3x22 dengan berbagai perubahan, don't like don't read

Dare to Dair :)

* * *

Malam yang panjang dan melelahkan.

Entahlah, rasanya hari ini segalanya terasa kacau. Dimulai dari ulah Jenny yang memposting _affair_ kecilku dengan Serena di Gossip Girl—God, kemana perginya adikku yang manis dulu?—, harus bertengkar dengan Nate karena hal itu, putus dengan Vanessa, dan terakhir; baku hantam dengan The Great Chuck Bass.

Tch, hidupku beberapa tahun belakangan kenapa jadi drama seperti ini? Dulu rasanya semuanya mudah, aku hanya pemuda Brooklyn biasa yang memiliki angan menjadi penulis terkenal. Tak ada gosip, tak ada skandal, segalanya normal dan berjalan dengan semestinya.

Tapi sekarang, rasanya cocok-cocok saja jika kisah keseharianku dijadikan salah satu serial TV. Berani bertaruh, para pembaca setia blog Gossip Girl pasti dengan senang hati akan selalu menonton serial itu jika benar-benar ada.

Karena faktanya, semua orang di New York—Upper East Side, khususnya—cinta pada gosip dan skandal. Beri tepuk tangan, eh?

Langkah kakiku berjalan membawaku menuju bangunan Constance. Ah, jadi teringat dengan masa-masa SMA-ku dulu. Mungkin dari situlah cikal bakal aku yang awalnya hanya _Lonely Boy_, berubah menjadi pemuda dengan berjuta skandal. Aku mengucapkan ini dengan nada ironi, ingat!

Langit malam cerah sekali, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatiku yang suram. Vonis sudah dijatuhkan, Dad akan mengirim Jenny ke tempat Mom, meninggalkan pulau kecil ini—sebagai bentuk hukuman atas berbagai ulahnya. Walau jujur saja, sebagai kakak pun aku sudah merasa tingkah anak itu kelewatan sekali akhir-akhir ini. Tapi biar bagaimanapun Jenny itu adikku, jika ia sedang dalam masa _'ngaco'_ sepert i ini, sudah kewajibanku sebagai kakak untuk meluruskannya lagi.

Menggelengkan kepala, lagi-lagi semuanya terasa seperti drama.

Aku hampir saja akan melewati gedung megah Constance jika saja tak menangkap suatu sosok yang sedang duduk di salah satu undakan tangga bangunan itu. Mataku menyipit memandang surai coklat halusnya. Dia, well—sang Ratu Upper East Side.

_Please welcome,_ Blair Waldorf.

Sedang apa ia di sini? Aku tahu malam ini jelas juga adalah malam yang berat untuk dirinya. Mana ada lagipula gadis yang masih tersenyum riang jika mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya tidur dengan gadis lain. Dalam kasus Blair, kekasihnya tidur dengan Jenny.

Membuatku jadi enggan untuk bersimpati. Jelas semuanya salah Chuck! Begundal itu hanya memanfaatkan kerapuhan Jenny. Jelas Jenny tak bisa disalahkan. Oh well, terasa sangat tidak netral sekali memang pendapat yang kukatakan tadi—mengingat aku adalah kakak Jenny, sehingga mana ada kakak yang menyalahkan adiknya sendiri.

Tapi melihat wajah murung gadis rupawan itu, aku jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri. Tidak salah rasanya jika memberinya sedikit penghiburan. Kelakuan dan sikap Blair sudah lebih baik dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya, kejadian malam ini juga sangat tak pantas ia dapatkan.

Jadi aku mengambil keputusan untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya, di undakan tangga yang sama dengannya.

"Hey," menyapa kaku.

Blair tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia menoleh sekilas, menatapku dengan mata meyipit, tapi lalu segera membuang muka tanpa membalas sapaanku tadi.

Yeah, tidak heran dengan sikapnya ini. "Blair—"

"Humphrey,"

Ucapanku yang dipotong olehnya membuat keningku berkerut. "Ugh, ya?"

Masih tetap menolak kontak mata denganku, manik coklatnya tertuju pada langit penuh bintang di atas sana. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Dia akan merasa terhina tidak ya jika aku bilang ingin menghiburnya? Mengingat egonya sebagai Waldorf yang setinggi langit, rasanya mungkin-mungkin saja. Jadi aku hanya mengatakan, "_I'm sorry, I really am._"

Blair tersenyum kecut. "_Don't be_."

"Tidak, aku serius. Tentang Jenny—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar apapun tentangnya lagi, _got it?_" serunya setengah teriak. Tapi sepertinya Blair menyadari bahwa intonasi tingginya itu tak beralasan, sehingga ia hanya menggelengkan kepala lemah. Frustasi.

Tindakan yang Blair lakukan wajar. Ia jelas kecewa harus menerima fakta bahwa Chuck tidur dengan Jenny—adikku sekaligus rival kecilnya. Aku, sekali lagi, jelas menyalahkan Chuck atas semua ini. Walau rasanya ironi juga melihat keadaan dua insan itu kini.

Blair dan Chuck, pasangan terpopuler di Gossip Girl. Semua orang memburu gosip terbaru tentang mereka. Untuk beberapa lama, aku menganggap mereka sudah seperti Romeo dan Julietnya Upper East Side. Seakan tercipta untuk satu sama lain, dan mustahil sekali rasanya jika sampai putus. Yah mengertilah, Blair-and-Chuck-Chuck-and-Blair-together-forever-till-the-end.

Tapi nyatanya kini putus. Drama sekali, sumpah!

Aku menunduk sekilas. "_Sorry_."

"Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu selain '_sorry'_?" gerutunya.

Aku kini memandang wajah gadis angkuh itu dengan sedikit sebal. Hey, niatku baik, aku ingin menghiburnya. Tapi malah dimarahi seperti ini, ck! "Kalian cocok, sangat serasi. Tapi percayalah, kau pantas mendapat laki-laki yang lebih baik darinya." Ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. "Jangan biarkan orang seperti itu terus-terusan melukaimu."

Blair sekarang berbalik memandangku juga akhirnya, mungkin merasa aneh dengan ucapanku barusan. "_Yeah, thanks_. Aku menghargai itu, Humphrey." Nona Waldorf itu tersenyum kecil.

Aku balas tersenyum. "Jadi, apa rencanamu untuk musim panas ini?" tanyaku. Hanya basa-basai saja mungkin kelihatannya, tapi sejujurnya aku penasaran juga.

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, ke Paris, mungkin. Menenangkan diri dengan bersenang-senang di sana."

"Piknik patah hati, eh?" godaku.

Blair tertawa lepas kali ini. "_Oh, shut up_." Ujarnya di sela tawa sambil memukul lenganku.

Aku meringis, mengusap lenganku yang menjadi korban pukulannya. Walau terlihat anggun begitu ternyata pukulan Queen B ini tidak main-main sakitnya. "Tapi baguslah kalau begitu, kau memang harus segera bangkit."

Blair kembali memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau sendiri, apa rencanamu untuk musim panas, Humphrey?"

"Tidak tahu, mungkin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan keluarga."

Suara tawa keluar lagi dari mulut Blair. "Yang benar saja?" cibirnya. Lalu seperti teringat sesuatu, Blair kembali bicara. "Kalau memang tidak ada acara, kau bisa ikut denganku." Ujarnya dengan nada sekasual mungkin.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Ke Paris? Denganmu?" aneh sekali mengucapkan itu, sungguh.

Blair mengangguk. "Menemaniku dalam piknik patah hati," kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan dengan nada mengejek. "Keberatan?"

"Well, hanya aneh saja mendengar seorang Blair Waldorf mengajak Dan Humphrey berlibur ke Paris berdua."

Berani sumpah, aku melihat semburat merah di wajah gadis itu. Sebelum kemudian ia menatap galak padaku. "Hey, siapa bilang hanya berdua? Tentu saja Serena dan ibuku juga ikut."

Aku tertawa mendengar pembelaan darinya. "Serius, Blair, ada angin apa sampai kau mengajakku ke Paris?"

Blair mengangkat bahu. "Kelakuanmu cukup baik padaku akhir-akhir ini, dan malam ini kau juga mau menemaniku melewati malam yang cukup berat," suaranya mendadak berubah lirih, "jadi anggap saja ini hadiah. _So, take it or leave it_, Humphrey?"

"Oke, aku ikut."

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah porselennya. "_Thanks_, Humphrey."

Hey, kali saja musim panas tahun ini akan ada benih-benih cinta yang baru. Aku tak salah kan jika berharap?

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Author:** Once again, Dare to Dair! Muahaha, fic stres akibat pelampiasan kekecewaan saya atas episode 3x22 ini. Lagian akhir-akhir ini saya lagi ngepens berat sama pairing Dair. Saya emang cinta mati sama Chair, tapi anggaplah Dair hanya selingan selagi Chuck berusaha menangin Blair lagi XDD Manis aja rasanya pairing ini, semacam love-hate relationship :)) Blair yang tipikal Ratu dengan segala kemewahan. Terus Dan yang biasa-biasa aja dan lebih sederhana. Pasti cute banget kalo emang beneran di season 4 Dair dimunculin *heboh sendiri*

Sepertinya masih saya seorang diri author fandom GG Indo =w= yah, its ok lah. Review?


End file.
